Destiny
by Kutless
Summary: Tohru has been suffering from nightmares lately. These dreams reveal a prophecy involving Tohru. Now she must face a darkness that may cover the world and she must stop at nothing to defeat it. If she fails, it will be the end of everyone and the beginning of a new age of darkness. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 3rd story and I guarantee it will probably be better than the rest thanks to adding a sense of adventure and a mysterious prophecy involving Tohru. So anyways, I don't own Fruits Basket nor any of the characters. The only character I do own that is introduced in this chapter is Blade and his gang.**

_You can hear the heavy footsteps of someone as they rushed past many people seemingly trying to escape from something. Shadows rushed right after that person. That person started slowing down, tired of running. Soon, she found herself cornered. The person who seems to be the leader of those shadows walks toward her, an evil smirk across his face._

"_Tohru, I thought you would be stronger than this. You know what I came for," he said. She backs away slowly and finds herself against a wall. "You and I both know you can't run away from what is to happen."_

_The clear sky was soon covered in dark clouds, rain started to drip down on all of them. She shivers as he came even closer. Tears started spilling from her eyes. As she started to cry he wipes away her tears saying, "There, there. Crying never stopped the problem now did it?" She pushes him away from her trying to stop the tears. He smirks and says, "You're too weak. But, my orders are to remind you since you're the girl chosen to "stop" the evil that is to come."_

_She crouches down scared. He bends down to her height and says, "There is going to be a day where evil shall rule. The strong shall prey on the weak. The innocent shall see no hope. The sun shall no longer rise and the world will be covered in darkness."_

"_No!" she protests. "That is a lie." He continues as if she had never interrupted her, "But there will be one to stop this day from happening. One that is good at heart. One that is pure." She shakes uncontrollably in fear. He stands up and says, "Personally, I don't believe it. Look at you. How come someone so weak can possibly stop this from happening? Obviously, it won't happen." He smirks and leaves her crouching with the rain beating down on her while she cries._

Tohru wakes up breathing heavily. She lazily gets off of bed. She knows that this nightmare was better than most. Usually in those dreams, Blade would at least beat her up or something. This time, he just reminded her of the prophecy. But the worst part of those dreams is that it's so realistic that sometimes if they punched her or something, she would wake up with a bruise. She decides to forget about it and get ready for school. She changed and decided to skip breakfast.

As she walks into school, Hana and Uo greet her. They all walk to their class. Hana decides to say what was on her mind. "Tohru, you've been a little off lately. Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she lied and faked a smile. "I'm just feeling a little sick." Hana frowns not entirely convinced but just nods and takes her seat beside Tohru. The teacher was about to speak when lightning flashes from the sky. Tohru stares at the sky knowing what was to come. The rain was just another reminder about everything that is to happen. Little does she know it's going to start soon. "Class! Please pay attention. You're going to have a test this Friday and it's going to be all about what we're learning today," the teacher says. Even though the teacher just said to pay attention she wasn't listening. She just focused on the sound of the rain beating against the school.

She felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turns around and sees Uo looking at her with concern before saying, "The teacher asked you a question, Tohru." She looks at the teacher a bit embarrassed before saying, "I'm sorry, what was the question?" The teacher huffs and uses her pointer to point a math problem at the board. " Can you solve this problem, Tohru?" the teacher asks. She studies the problem before she shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry ma'am. I do not know the answer." The teacher replies, "If you'd been paying attention you would know the answer." Just as she said that a loud crash is heard. Tohru turns her head that way and was shocked to see a tree had fallen on where the classroom was at. Then they heard an evil cackling. She saw Blade standing in the classroom. "Excuse me, sir. We have a class here," the teacher says trying to sound brave but failing miserably as he started stepping towards her. Everyone started fleeing from the classroom but Tohru remained there, looking shocked. Hana says, "Come on, Tohru. Let's go!" She was trying to desperately get her out of there. The man was clearly dangerous since he just knocked out the teacher.

Tohru was shocked as Blade starts stepping towards her. He tries to nab her but Uo somehow gets Tohru's attention and they all start running. Blade tries to pursuit after them but they were ahead. They stop running after a while of not hearing footsteps behind him. Big mistake. He appears behind them and says, "Hand her over." Hana and Uo saw him looking at Tohru. "What do you want with her?" Hana asks calmly. He says, "Why don't you ask her yourself?" Then they were surrounded with men. They looked around and fidgeted uncomfortably. Since it distracted them he immediately attacks Tohru. Uo jumps to her defense. Hana takes Tohru while Blade was distracted. They stay hidden and Uo flees from them and finds them knowing where they would hide. "How is she?" Uo asks. "Not good," Hana replies. "He stabbed her. We got to take her to the hospital." Tohru was in pain. She had no idea whether she was going to make it or not. The last thing she heard was, "Come on Tohru. Don't give up on us," before pitch black envelopes her.

**That's the end of one chapter. So what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Like I said before...I only own Blade. So, curious to find out what comes next? Well, read and find out more.**

"_Is she going to be okay?"_

"_I don't know. The knife had gotten in deep."_

"_Don't worry, Tohru. You're going to be fine."_

Tohru opens her eyes to find her friends by her side. Hana and Uo looked relieved to see her awake. They all hug her carefully, so they won't accidentally hurt her knife wound. Hana then remembers what the man after Tohru had said.

_Flashback_

_Tohru was shocked as Blade starts stepping towards her. He tries to nab her but Uo somehow gets Tohru's attention and they all start running. Blade tries to pursuit after them but they were ahead. They stop running after a while of not hearing footsteps behind him. Big mistake. He appears behind them and says, "Hand her over." Hana and Uo saw him looking at Tohru. "What do you want with her?" Hana asks calmly. He says, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

_End of Flashback_

She didn't want to force Tohru into talking, but it would be nice to know what's going on. So she gently asks, "Tohru?"

"Yes?" replies Tohru.

"Who was that man and why was he after you?" Hana asks. Uo just looks at Tohru, obviously having been bothered by the same question. Tohru pales and they could see her panic.

"Is there something you haven't been telling us?" Uo asks gently.

Tohru sighs knowing that sooner or later they would have to know about the dreams she's been having and the mysterious prophecy that is in the dreams. She decides to go out with the whole truth about why she has recently been behaving the way she was and why Blade was after her.

She takes a deep breath before saying, "That man is Blade. He's after me because of a mysterious prophecy that involves me." Seeing the question in their eyes she continues, "The prophecy goes like this: _There is to be a day where evil shall rule. The strong shall prey on the weak. The innocent shall see no hope. The sun shall no longer rise and the world will be covered in darkness._ _But there will be one to stop this day from happening. One that is good at heart. One that is pure."_

"You?" Hana asks surprised.

"Yes." Tohru replies.

"How did you find out it was you?" Uo asks.

"I've been having nightmares recently and they repeat the prophecy over and over. In the last nightmare, the dream made it pretty clear who was the person to save everyone." Tohru says. Tears spill from her eyes. "Only problem is that I don't want to be the one to save everyone. These nightmares are so realistic that I've woken up with bruises if they beat me."

Hana and Uo's eyes widen with shock. _"It's no wonder why she looked sleepy recently. She hasn't been getting enough rest because of that. She's afraid to go to sleep," _Hana thinks to herself.

"He also happens to be working for someone. I don't know who yet, but he said that he was taking orders from someone," Tohru adds.

Hana looks deep in thought while Uo just looks a little shocked by the news. Tohru wonders what they're thinking. She honestly didn't want to go to sleep because of the nightmares. But she was now reassured that she won't be seeing them in her dreams anymore because of her last dream.

_Tohru finds herself in a dark room. She heard an evil cackling. She turns around and finds Blade right behind her. This terrible fear starts taking over her. He wore the same smirk as he always does. She studies him and finds him quite striking for an evil man. He had short, spiky black hair and the color of his eyes was a dark grey. He was completely dressed in black. Blade looks at her directly in the eye. _

"_Nice to see you again, Tohru." he said with a crooked grin._

"_When are you ever going to leave me alone?!" she yells angrily._

"_Actually this is my last visit in your dreams. It's too bad we didn't get to know each other better," he said stretching out his hand to caress her face. _

_She backs away and asks, "What kind of a game are you playing?"_

_He just smirks and just replies, "I'm not visiting your dreams anymore because we will see each other more often in the waking world."_

"_Who are you working for?" she asks._

"_Some secrets are worth dying for," he said._

"_Then why can't you just kill me now? It will help you with your evil plot to rule the world."Tohru questions._

"_I would gladly do it," he answered approaching her with a menace in his eyes. "But my orders are not to kill you. In fact SHE wants to see if you're strong enough to defeat her."_

"_Who's she?" Tohru asks surprised._

"_You'll have to find out for yourself, dear." he replies._

"_Why are you doing this?" she asks tears spilling finally._

_He says nothing and disappears before her eyes. She stares into darkness. Right then and there, a female voice booms, "So this is the girl to stop me?" Then she cackles and the scenery of the room changes. Soon she saw the future of what was to happen. She saw innocent blood on the hands of these people who seemed to like to torture her in her dreams. _

"_This is the future I see. Glorious isn't it?" asks the voice. Tohru's eyes widen in horror as she sees the scenery. Everything was as black as the night. Buildings were stained with crimson red. And she sees the evil everywhere in the lands. The innocent were either to do what they were told or they were to be killed. It was a horror._

"_No! There's nothing glorious about this!"She protests._

"_Well, it is to happen one way or another," the voice said. "Unless you can stop me," the voice adds in a mocking tone. Then everything disappears._

Meanwhile, Hana is thinking about what Tohru said. She honestly didn't know how to help Tohru but she started thinking about a way to at least discover where this prophecy came from and if there was anything Tohru had to do.

She notices that Tohru looks distracted. She decides that she needs to go to the library to see if there is anything at all that has to do with the prophecy.

She clears her throat and Tohru looks up at her. Uo looks at her curiously. Hana said, "Uo, come with me. Tohru, stay here and rest until I find something about that prophecy in the library."Uo stands beside Hana and Tohru just nods and tries to relax.

"Don't worry," she said. "We won't be gone long." she adds hoping it would comfort her. Tohru just smiles and replies, "I'll be fine. You two go on." Hana nods and hugs her goodbye. Uo does the same thing and walks beside her as they get out of the hospital.

"Any clue what we're looking for?" Uo asks.

"No clue. But we still better find at least one thing about the prophecy." Hana answers. Usually she wouldn't believe in such things but judging by the recent events that happened yesterday, she had to believe what happened. And also the fear she saw in Tohru's eyes. She could easily tell she was telling the truth.

They arrived at an old library. She immediately goes to the shelves to find something that will be a help to her. They searched on for hours and nothing came up.

Then a librarian came and asks, "Can I help you with something?"

Hana and Uo look at each other wondering if they should tell her about the prophecy. Just as they were wondering that, Uo sees out of the corner of her eye a mysterious man seemingly picking a book. Just as that happened, the shelf moved aside for him and a secret passage was revealed. He went inside.

Hana was about to accept the fact that they needed help and was about to ask the librarian when Uo immediately said, "No. We found what we were looking for." The librarian just nods and walks away. Hana was about to protest that they had nothing but Uo had already walked away to another shelf. She was surprised to see when a Uo picked a certain book, the shelf moved aside and a secret passage was revealed.

"Should we go in?" Uo asks. Hana seems to contemplate on whether to go or not. After a few seconds she said, "Yes, before anyone sees the secret passage," and steps inside the passage. Uo walks beside her and the shelf automatically closes by itself. The secret passage had torches that were lighting it. They walked on until they came unto two other tunnels. One path was dark while the other one was lighted. Now on the dark path, they heard footsteps so they decided to take the lighted one.

"_It's funny how some people decide to take a dark path when this one has light," _Uo thought to herself.

The path soon led to a door. On the door, it read "The Door of Secrets." Hana hesitantly opens the door. She finds books there, but there was one that stood out above all books. It stood out because there was a light on it like if it was of importance. They both walk over to the book and it read, "The Prophecy of Light". Hana carefully picked out the book, sits down on one of the chairs, places the book on the table, and opens the book. Uo sits down next to her.

"It talks about the evil that is to come. It does not look good." Hana said.

"Is there anything there to tell us what Tohru is supposed to do?" Uo asks.

"I don't know. I'll keep reading." Hana replies. "It's barely going into what Tohru is supposed to do. I think she has a power of some kind. It says that she's going to defeat the darkness with light."

"Well, it makes sense. How else are you going to defeat the darkness?" Uo answers. "Does it specifically say who the villain is?"

Hana shook her head. "No it just says that there is an evil upon us."

"It doesn't say her power either does it?" Uo asks.

"No." Hana replies.

"I think that maybe she will discover it herself." Uo said.

"She will have to." Hana said while she puts the book away."The same thing supposedly happened long ago. Now the evil is back with a vengeance. Or at least that is what the book says."

They noticed stairs in the room and decided to go up the stairs. It led out of the library. It was time to go to Tohru and see if she was doing alright. They both walked thinking long and hard. They arrived to the room Tohru was at. Tohru seemed to be thinking. Her face brightened up a bit when they arrived.

"Did you find out anything?" she asks.

"Actually, it's basically the same thing except for a few extra details." Hana replies.

Tohru looks at them curiously wondering what they found out. "Well, what are the extra details?" she asks.

Hana explains exactly what happened to them and the things they found out about the prophecy. Tohru widens her eyes in surprise when Hana is finished. She looks at Hana and Uo and begs that they're joking. They both shook their heads.

"So you're telling me that I'm supposed to have the power of light?" Tohru asks. They both nod in response to her question.

While they were discussing this, outside the hospital there was a figure. Green eyes watched them through the windows. Especially at the girl that had the power of light. Blade frowned. She wasn't supposed to find out about her power.

"Who revealed the passage to them?!" he boomed.

A man hesitantly comes up and nervously replied, "I did, sir."

He said, "How stupid could you get?! They both were in the library. You knew they were there. Or are you helping them to help defeat HER?"

He shakes his head quickly and says, "I would never do that."

"Then why did you do that?" he asks. The man said nothing and just looked down at his shoes. "I see you have nothing to say at all. Let's see what you'll have to say when you talk to HER."

The man widened his eyes in surprise. "No! Not HER!"

"Then choose your death. Either you get thrown to IT or you preferably let us kill you or like we said before: Just explain to HER."

"I would rather die by your hand," he said.

"So be it," Blade replied. Out of nowhere his hand produced a knife which was exactly what he was named for. He stabbed him in his heart getting it over with quickly. As the blood poured out, his eyes turned a dark grey.

"Anyone else shows disloyalty, and you will suffer from me or your superior. Let this death be a warning to all of you who plan to help out the good side." Blade said. Few men gulped nervously while the others looked sure of what they were doing.

**To clear up the confusion, Blade's eyes are green but whenever he does something like what he did now, his eyes turn dark grey. That man that was killed was actually helping Hana and Uo. Those who were nervous after Blade warned them are also good guys that didn't know what they got themselves into. And yes the bad guy in charge of the whole beginning of a new age of darkness is a girl. You'll find out what "IT" is in the next chapter. Not revealing anymore stuff. So what do you think? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 3****rd**** chapter of this story is here. It's going to reveal who the villain is and you all probably remember Blade threatening to throw that man to "IT". It's going to show what "IT" is. So as usual, I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Characters I do own are Blade, his men, and the villain. So if you're looking to see what happens next, just keep reading.**

There is a woman with long flowing black hair with white highlights. Her facial features shows of that of a young woman. She's in her twenties. The color of her eyes is an ocean blue. She is dressed completely in black. She is in a room where there were black pillars with black walls. In fact everything was black in the room except for the red curtains and a red carpet leading towards a throne. The woman was currently on that very throne seeming very frustrated.

Just then a guard opens the door and announced, "Blade is on his way here."

She nods and tells him, "Bring him in."The guard nods and leaves the room. A few seconds later, we see Blade, assisted by two guards.

"Leave," she said to the guards. They bowed and left.

"Blade, come forth," she requests. Footsteps echoed as Blade does as she requests. He bows down to her in respect.

"Rise," she said. Blade does as he was told. He stares at her directly in the eye. He was hoping she wouldn't be too upset.

"_I hope she's in a good mood today," _thought Blade.

"Can you explain why you had to kill one of my own? And while you're at it, tell me how in the world she found out about the power of light!" she yells.

He flinched but replied, "I had to kill him. He betrayed us and actually showed those girls the secret passage. He requested that I killed him. And anyways it's no big deal that she found out. She doesn't know how to use that power."

She frowned and yelled, "She doesn't know how to use that power yet! She's going to find out sooner or later!"

He said, "Why are you acting like this? She's so weak. I would know, because I've visited her dreams."

She asked, "Do you doubt me?"

He shook his head and answers, "No. I don't doubt you. It's just hard to believe someone so naïve can stop someone like you."

Her frown turned into a small smile. She looks at him while she replies, "I know. I'm sorry I had to yell at you. I'm just a little upset." Her hand reaches out to stroke his face. He relaxes slightly and lets out a breath of relief.

"I understand why you're frustrated, Shadow Frost. It must be frustrating to have all these delays when you're trying to take over the world," he answers. She smiles and leans forward giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Go now dear, and train the warriors for the war that is to come," she requested. He smiles and leaves touching his lips where she had kissed him. The door closes and she turns to her plans.

"_Tohru is actually more trouble than I thought she was. Okay, don't panic. As long as she doesn't meet Flame Heart it's going to be alright. Otherwise Flame Heart will help Tohru realize her destiny. And as long as I have Blade, I'm going to do alright," _she thought to herself.

She looks over her plans. She smirks and decides what she was to do. She was going to have to use a bit of help though. She decided that she was going to have to start as soon as possible.

"Guards!" she called for them.

"Yes?" the guards asked.

"Don't feed IT," she requested. "The hungrier IT is, the more destructive it is," she continues. The guards gulp and nod just to please her.

"I'm going to visit IT," she said to them. "If anyone needs to see me, I'll be with IT," she adds.

The guards nodded again and left. She, however, took the side door. There was a dark humid tunnel. She walked down it with no fear. She walks until she comes upon a hall that goes two ways, and she takes the hall on the left. She continues walking until she comes upon a big door at the end of the wall. She places her hand on the scanner next to the door, letting it scan her hand. The door opens for her and she walks right in.

She was outside in a swamp. There was fog everywhere and dark. There was no sign of life because everyone is afraid of coming in. Even animals were terrified, sensing the evil in this swamp. Nobody was brave enough to set foot in the swamp. The only one who seemed to have no fear of the creature in the swamp was Shadow Frost.

"Do you request my services?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes," she replied. Out of the water arose a creature that had sharp claws and rotten bloody teeth. It had the head of a dragon, the body of a bear, and the tail of a lizard.

"What is it that you want, my lady?" asked the creature.

"I want you to terrorize the town that The Chosen One is currently in. If you find her, bring her to me unharmed. I shall have a talk with her before I kill her."

The creature nodded and asked, "What shall you give me for doing this deed?"

Shadow Frost answered with a menace in her eyes, "I will give you Tohru's flesh."

"When do I start?" he asked already eager to do what he was told.

"You will start as soon as I carry out my plans first," she replied.

"What are your plans?" asked the creature.

"First, I'm going to release an army searching for the innocent to capture them and imprison them unless they agree to serve me. The women will be maids while the men go and train for the army. They will play a part in the prophecy whether they like it or not," she answered.

"How long will this take?" he asked.

"It should take about two days at the most. And there will probably be some people that the army has missed. That's where you come in. Your sharp sense of smell will be able to detect those people instantly," she said.

"And you are willing to keep your deal for the services I give, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, as soon as I am done with her," she said cackling evilly. With that, the creature was reassured that he would feast on human flesh and he went to the deepest part of the swamp. And soon she returned to the throne room and ordered the Blade to lead her warriors into the town.

Meanwhile…

Hana and Uo were outside the hospital with Tohru. Tohru had recently left the hospital making a full recovery. After many nights of thinking about the coming war, they still had no clue or idea about what they were going to do.

"Hana, are you sure there weren't any other details?" asks Tohru.

"I'm pretty sure," replied Hana.

"We got to keep looking for other details," Tohru said.

"Well, we looked through that book. There's nothing more than the prophecy and your powers," Uo said to Tohru. Tohru looks at them seeming a little frustrated. She then takes a deep calming breath to try to get her relaxed.

"Well, even if we do find other details, I don't think I'd be brave enough to defeat whoever is in charge of Blade," she said. "I'm not following through with this prophecy. They had to make a mistake. I'm no hero at all. Maybe it's someone else," she said.

"But Tohru-"

"It can't be me. There's no way it's me," she insisted.

Just then, they heard a loud crash. They all turned and saw Blade and his warriors walking in the streets. The girls ran and climbed up a tree near the hospital without being seen. It looks the villain has already made the first move in this war.

"Search every building! Bring these people here unharmed, because they are to be Shadow Frost's servants," Blade ordered. "If they are to resist, then you have permission to bring harm to them," he added.

As if on cue, a woman with black hair and white highlights dressed in black comes out. She stands next to Blade with an evil smirk on her face.

"I promise we'll rule the world together," the woman says.

"I don't care. Just as long as I have you, I'm happy, Shadow Frost," Blade answers.

"What about the children?" asked one of the warriors.

"Take them too. Make sure they are not harmed," commanded Shadow Frost.

Tohru expected for the person Blade was working for to be tougher looking. So you can imagine her surprise when she saw that the villain actually looked nice. She was even more surprised when Blade seemed to be in love with this woman. She honestly thought that Blade didn't have any feelings. Anyways, the warriors searched and they stayed up in that tree until they had left. They all slowly climb back down and still seem a little shaken.

"Good thing they forgot to look up," Uo said.

"Yes. I couldn't think what would have happened if they found us," Tohru said.

"We'd better go find a safer place. I have a feeling they're going to return," Hana said.

"Yes. We'd better go," Tohru said.

"Hold on. You can't return to your house. They're going to be expecting that. Instead we should go to the library where the secret passage is at. They won't be expecting it," Hana said.

"I suppose you're right. But first, let's get something to eat," Tohru replied.

They agreed and all went to the Sohma's household where it was empty. Tohru's eyes watered but she held her tears back. She saw that the house was completely deserted. She was at least hoping that her friends that she lived with weren't captured. She decided she wanted to leave quickly before she had an emotional breakdown. They picked up some food and decided not to eat until they were at the secret passage.

When they were at the library, surprisingly there were some people there. There seemed to be about fifteen people in the library and they were all staying there hiding from Shadow Frost's warriors. They were in another room so it was safe to open the secret passage. They walked the same path until they got to The Door of Secrets. They walked in and ate together in an uncomfortable silence. Tohru decided that she needed to see the book for herself so she got the book and read the book. It was no use anyways, because like Hana said, it just talked about the prophecy and her powers of light.

The next day, right in the middle of the day, they heard screaming in the library. The warriors didn't check the secret passage just like Hana had thought. But, they didn't know the danger that was coming to them just after that day.

So the third day, they heard a loud noise in the library. It sounded like a roar. Then they heard a wall breaking and they heard footsteps getting louder by the minute. Alert, they all ran to the stairs that led out of the room they were in. Outside they started running for their life, and out of the corner of their eyes they see a creature with the head of a dragon, a body of a bear and the tail of a lizard.

It surprisingly was fast and they couldn't really outrun it. Soon, it caught up with them and it struck them. It was heading where Tohru when he heard Hana yell, "Stay away from her!"

He chuckled and asked, "Do you know who I am?"

Hana answers, "I don't know who you are nor do I care."

"Well, this will be the last time you see your friend alive," he said.

He was about to pick Tohru up when a sword is pointed at his neck. "You are not going to bring that girl to Shadow Frost," a female voice said.

He turned his attention toward the woman who said that. It looked like she was in her twenties. She had black hair and red highlights. She had crimson red eyes. She was also wearing white.

"I do not take orders from you," he replied. He added, "If you want her, go ahead and try and fight me." She frowned and got in her fighting stance.

She asked, "Won't it be easier if you just hand her over?"

"You have to fight me first."

"No, I don't. You're just trying to give me a hard time."

"Well you can't have the girl if you don't fight me.

"First of all I don't "have" to fight. You're just being a jerk."

"What do you expect? I'm evil!"

"I would think you would have some class! Besides, I'm wearing white. I don't want to ruin it with blood stains."

"It's not my fault you decided to go ahead and pick a fight when you're wearing white."

"Pick a fight?! You're the one who picking a fight!"

"That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!"

While those two were arguing, some men quietly came over to the girls and whispered to them, "We are here to help you. Don't panic. She's just distracting him." They slowly got up and walk with the men and sneaked off towards another building. They were on the rooftop and watched the argument with amusement.

"Wait! You were just distracting me! You're going to pay for that!" the creature yells. Immediately he charges at her, his claws scraping against her face. Blood flows from the cuts he had given her. She growls and immediately uses her sword to for defense. She dodges expertly and it helps that the creature was heavier than her. So she slashes and gets his arm. The creature roars in pain and tries to get her with his one good arm.

They kept on fighting like this and soon the creature was starting to get tired. Using this to her advantage, she immediately drives her sword through his chest. Blood rushed out of the creature as she removed the sword. Then, the creature fell to the ground with a loud crash.

The men then took Tohru and her friends to meet the woman in white, with a few bloody stains. She had a few cuts. When Tohru stepped out of the building, they saw her bleeding from a wound that the creature had given her on her arm.

"Hello, ladies. How are you all doing on this fine afternoon?" asked the woman. None of them answered really not knowing what to think. She smiles kindly and walks over to them.

"Come with me, girls," she said.

"H-h-how do w-we know we c-c-can trust you?" Tohru stuttered.

"Just trust me. I promise that I won't harm you," she replied.

The three friends looked at each other, wondering if they should trust her, before deciding that they should. They all walked until they came upon a certain building. They went to the back of the building and they stared at a wall. She saw the woman approaching the wall and they heard her utter something quietly. Surprising the wall started crumbling and there, it revealed a portal. The woman stepped back and smiled.

"Well, go on," she said.

The three friends walked into the portal and they all hoped that this person wasn't evil and that the woman can be trusted.

**Do you think that the lady is good or evil? The next chapter will reveal what her intentions are. Anyways, Blade is currently dating the villain, which would explain why he is helping her. The villain's name is Shadow Frost. You'll find out who Flame Heart is in the next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the 4****th**** chapter of Destiny. Now as we all know, Tohru met this woman in white who saved them. The question is: Can this woman be trusted? I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So, now the usual: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters from Fruits Basket. I do own Shadow Frost, Blade and his warriors, IT and lastly Flame Heart.**

_"H-h-how do w-we know we c-c-can trust you?" Tohru stuttered._

_"Just trust me. I promise that I won't harm you," she replied._

_The three friends looked at each other, wondering if they should trust her, before deciding that they should. They all walked until they came upon a certain building. They went to the back of the building and they stared at a wall. She saw the woman approaching the wall and they heard her utter something quietly. Surprising the wall started crumbling and there, it revealed a portal. The woman stepped back and smiled._

_"Well, go on," she said._

_The three friends walked into the portal and they all hoped that this person wasn't evil and that the woman can be trusted._

It's been a week since that day. They had found out that her name was Flame Heart. She had been kind to them offering them protection in an abandoned castle. Flame Heart was greatly respected by her people. A legend is what they call her.

So far, for Tohru, it's been nothing but don't go out alone. She always protected and had always had at least two guards escorting her and her friends. Heck, they even wait outside the restroom when she needs to go and in her sleep. They all never have a bit of privacy. Sure, it's with good reason but everyone needs their privacy sometimes. And besides, it's just plain creepy to have someone watch over you while you sleep or wait outside the restroom listening to everything your doing. And what if you have gas when you're going to the restroom? Embarrassment is exactly what is going to happen. I mean seriously, it's just like having a stalker. So here Tohru is being "guarded" (though stalked seems like a more accurate term) twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.

"Are we ever going to be left alone?" whispers Uo to Hana who seemed equally annoyed and disturbed by the fact that they are practically being stalked.

"Probably not," answers Hana trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"It's entirely Shadow Frost's fault," Uo said now really annoyed. "We probably never would have gotten into this mess if she hadn't decided to go and send that thing to go and hunt down Tohru or if Shadow Frost weren't evil," she continues.

"Well, at least we're not in Shadow Frost's home. Who knows what would have happened if we all ended up there with her," Tohru said.

"You're right. In fact, Shadow Frost is ruthless. Who knows what she would have done to you, Tohru," said Flame Heart surprising all of them making them jump.

"Uh….Sorry, we didn't see you there," Tohru said. Flame Heart smiles at how slightly embarrassed they look.

"It's fine. Anyways I came to talk to you to see how you all were doing," Flame Heart replies.

"We're not enjoy-"

"We're doing fine," Hana said quickly covering up what Uo was about to say. She glares at said person while Uo huffed and said nothing crossing her arms and glaring angrily at the guards. Tohru giggles a little at what happened.

"I'm glad you're adjusting," Shadow Frost said raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. She just shrugs it off and decides to walk off.

Right before she does she hears Tohru saying, "Wait." She pauses and looks at Tohru with curiosity in her eyes.

"I have a question for you before you go." Flame Heart nods willing Tohru to continue. "How do you know so much about the prophecy?" Tohru asked. She notices that Flame Heart tenses when she asked that question. Almost like if she is pained.

Flame Heart forces herself to relax and answers, "That is another story for another time. Right now, what's important is activating your powers." Tohru nods but couldn't help but feel a little curious as to why Flame Heart seemed a little too uncomfortable talking about that.

Flame Heart almost seemed pained when Tohru mentioned that. She wanted to find out what it was that Flame Heart didn't want to tell her.

"_But then again, I'd be violating her privacy. It seemed very personal," _Tohru thought to herself.

"Tohru, are you alright?" She looks up to meet Hana's eyes and nods slowly.

"Yes, I'm just thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"Did you hear the question I asked Flame Heart?"

"Yes, I did, why?"

"She seemed a little uncomfortable with that question. Almost like if it pained her that I mentioned it."

"That is true."

"I kind of wanted to find out what made her seem tense when I mentioned it. But I'd be violating her privacy if I did so."

"Well it doesn't seem very fair since her guards are violating our privacy," Uo said still glaring at the guards who seemed to be squirming uncomfortably at her gaze.

"True, but it did seem a little too personal," Hana said.

"I guess we should just wait until she's comfortable enough to answer that question," Tohru said.

Her friends nod in agreement. With that said, they decided that they should wait until Flame Heart could trust them with whatever it was that seemed to disturb her with that simple question.

That night, Tohru lay in her bed tossing and turning. Yet again, another nightmare was haunting her. She sighed and started thinking that she was going to have another sleepless night. These nightmares have been haunting her recently. Since Shadow Frost had sent that thing after them, Tohru had been haunted by these dreams. She had realized how serious the situation was. At least the beast that was sent after them was dead. Or was it? Maybe it was just temporarily weakened. After all, it did seem a little too easily defeated. She was sure that Shadow Frost would at least have the beast put up more of a fight.

She stared up at the ceiling. She started to surprisingly drift to sleep after a few hours. Finally, she found herself asleep.

_Tohru found herself in the clearing where Flame Heart had rescued her. IT was on the ground covered in wounds and was still bleeding from the blow that Flame Heart had given him. The beast there looked like he was dead. But it only looked. If anyone paid closer attention, they would see that he was breathing. His breaths were short and ragged. It was surprising that he still survived after a blow to the chest._

_Just then, all his wounds started healing really fast. Including the one fatal blow that Flame Heart had given him. He soon started crawling and he coughed up blood. He soon rose and looked around to see if anyone was there. Especially the one he was looking for: Tohru. Tohru had held her breath when he looked to where she was standing. But surprisingly, he just didn't see her. She looked down on her hands and realized they were transparent. He had seen right through her._

_He found no one around and he roared frustrated at the fact that his target had escaped. Tohru jumped when he roared. And if anyone else were there, fear would have struck them and would react the same way as Tohru. He then hears footsteps behind him. He whirls around to find Shadow Frost looking beyond angry. Blade was next to her seeming pretty uncomfortable about how mad she looked._

"_Where is Tohru?! You were supposed to catch her and bring her to me!" she boomed. Tohru tensed when she heard her name._

"_I almost had her, but unfortunately a woman in white had rescued her from me," the beast answered._

"_I don't see what the problem is but please describe her to me," she said._

"_Well, as you know she was wearing white. She had black hair and red highlights. She had crimson red eyes," he answered. The moment that he had said that, Shadow Frost had paled. Blade notices this and seems to hesitate before stroking her hair. _

"_Shadow Frost, is anything wrong?" Blade asked._

"_She's with Flame Heart," she said after a while. Blade's eyes widened in shock and a heavy silence falls on everyone. _

"_There has got to be something we can do," Blade said finally speaking up._

"_There is nothing we can do about it. Besides, Flame Heart will probably have her guarded every day," Shadow Frost said._

"_I am willing to risk everything it takes to get Tohru for you," Blade said. "Obviously this thing," he said gesturing to IT, "didn't work." The beast growled at him._

"_Alright, fine," Shadow Frost said. Then Shadow Frost turned to the spot to where Tohru was standing. It seemed like she could see her. Shadow Frost takes a few steps to the spot where Tohru was at. She grins evilly and looks at Tohru and reaches out to grab her. Tohru gasps when Shadow Frost actually had a grip on her wrist. She then leans in and whispers, "It's a good thing you're here. Now I could give you a fair warning. We are coming for you and your friends."_

_Tears spill out of Tohru's eyes and she struggles to get out of Shadow Frost's grip. Shadow Frost adds, "And since you're here, I might as well show you just how rough you're going to have it. Now stop struggling. There's no point because I am not letting go. And since you're here with me, I'm going to have "fun" with you."_

"_Let go of me!" Tohru yelled._

"_I'm sorry, but I can't," Shadow Frost replies._

"_You can't or you won't?" asks Tohru._

"_Actually, it's both," she replied. Shadow Frost then pushes Tohru her against the wall. Tohru closed her eyes hoping that this nightmare would end soon. _

"_Look at me," Shadow Frost said. Tohru refused to open her eyes. She hears a frustrated growl coming for the beast and she immediately snaps her eyes open in case Shadow Frost would command IT to attack her._

_Shadow Frost lightly laughs at this and said, "You are going to pay for what happened to the beast." Tohru then started getting angry and replied, "I didn't want to get into this mess. I didn't even want to be the Chosen One. It's not my fault that you decided to go evil and try to take over the whole world. It's your fault alone. And maybe I wouldn't even be in this mess if you hadn't sent Blade in my dreams in the first place!" __She continues, "And another thing. We get to decide what we want for ourselves. We don't have to follow some stupid prophecy."_

"_That's where you are wrong Tohru. I'm doing what I want. Besides having a world plunged in darkness seems like a good idea. The strong will prey on the weak. There will be no law and no order. Doesn't it already sound glorious?" Shadow Frost replies._

"_With no law and no order, people will live in fear of one another. That doesn't sound glorious to me," Tohru said._

"_Well, to each his own," Shadow Frost said simply. "And if you try to interrupt my plans you're going to get what's coming to you," she continues._

"_And if I should interrupt?" Tohru asks a hint of challenge in her voice. _

"_Why don't you try to find out?" asked Shadow Frost with a smirk on her face. Shadow Frost then throws Tohru against the wall. She lands roughly on the cement badly scraping her knees. Then she immediately gets Tohru by the throat and said, "This is just a little bit of what I can do. I should just kill you right now. But I'll give you a chance to live to see how weak you really are." She lets go of Tohru's throat and Tohru lay there, coughing and trying to catch her breath. She then notices that the scenery around her started to disappear. Then everything turned dark._

Tohru snapped her eyes open breathing heavily. She sits up and looks around to make sure she still isn't dreaming and to make sure that Shadow Frost isn't with her. Seeing that she wasn't dreaming and that she was safe, she gives a sigh of relief. She decides to stay sitting up because she was afraid of having another nightmare like the one that she had. And everyone knows that when you lie down, you'll most likely fall asleep.

She sat there for what seemed like hours. Finally, she gets up and walks over to the window. She notices that it was sunrise already. She decided that it was about time she gets out of the room. So she quickly changes into her regular every day clothes.

She steps out of the room and immediately the guards take notice of it and are by her side in a second. She sighs with annoyance and walks around the halls a little groggily because she didn't get much sleep. Tohru ended up bumping into Hana and Uo. They seemed to be in a much better condition that Tohru was in since they slept much more than her.

"Good morning," Tohru mutters to them sleepily.

"Good morning to you," Hana said.

"Morning," Uo said. She notices how sleepy Tohru looks and she continued, "Hey, did you get much sleep? You look a little tired." Tohru shook her head.

"Why haven't you been getting much sleep?" Hana asked.

"Nightmares," she replied. Hana and Uo both share a look. They were really starting to get concerned about the nightmares now. It's starting to affect Tohru a lot. They stared at Tohru and took in her features. She had dark circles under her eyes and she seemed a little bit pale. Then they looked at her knees in shock. It was scraped and still bleeding.

"What happened?!" asked Hana in shock. Tohru looked at them surprised and followed their gaze to her knees. She honestly didn't notice that, but that would explain why she felt that her knees were hurting. She hesitates because she knew how she got it. She decides to tell them. So, she explains what happened in her dream and said that her scrapes were probably the result of Shadow Frost throwing her against the wall and her landing on her knees on the hard cement resulting in the scrapes.

As she is explaining, she is crying because she was afraid of Shadow Frost and is scared of her friends being taken from her. Hana gently pulls her into a comforting hug. Uo does the same.

"Don't worry about it. We'll make it through this mess together," Uo said.

"Yes, we will," Hana agreed.

"I'm glad that they hadn't taken you two. I would never make it alone," Tohru said.

"We will always be there for you Tohru," Uo said.

Hana nods and said, "Friends come and go, but best friends are forever."

Tohru smiled when she said that. Hana continues, "We better take you to the infirmary." Then they were on their way to the infirmary. After they treated Tohru's scrapes, they went to get breakfast.

After they finished, they went to walk around to the garden that this castle had. They all sat there content even with the guards there. Just when it seems nothing could ruin this moment, they heard marching from afar. They all turn their attention to where the marching was coming from. It looked like an army. They widened their eyes in surprise and the guards immediately rushed the girls to Flame Heart.

Flame Heart ordered the guards to take them to the library in the castle. They followed her orders and took them there. The guards closed the door and locked it.

"What do we do now?" Tohru asked one of the guards.

"You stay here until it's safe to come out. And if someone is to come and get in, you have to get out of here," the guard answered.

They listened to what was going on outside. They heard many footsteps heading towards the battle that was happening. Soon they heard the clashing of metal. Soon there was a roar. They all widened their eyes in surprise.

"Well, that confirms that IT is still alive," Uo said. Hana and Tohru nodded really not knowing what to think.

Just then, they heard a lot of commotion coming from directly outside the library. Then they heard soft thuds outside. The guards tensed and ordered the girls to hide. They all did as they were told. Then the door busted open revealing Blade there. He easily dodged every blow the guards tried to give him. Soon the guards were knocked out.

Blade smirked and started looking between each book shelf to see where the girls were hiding. They started desperately looking for an escape. It was too late. Blade found them and cornered them. Uo, refusing to be taken without a fight, got a random book and chucked it at him. It hit him on his head and he stumbled back in surprise and now looked a little angrier than ever. Then she got multiple books and started chucking it at him. Then finally a really heavy book hit him on his head and knocked him out temporarily.

They all quickly ran to the other side of the library surprised to see a door there. They hadn't noticed it because it was well camouflaged with the wall. They opened the door quickly, slipped in and quietly close the door behind them. They look around and realize that they were in a room with paintings of the prophecy.

"Look, Tohru," Hana whispered. She pointed to a certain painting that showed a painting of the Chosen One. Surprisingly, it looked like Tohru. She widened her eyes in shock. In the painting, she looked like she was aflame, yet she wasn't burning.

"Hey, I think I found something over here," Uo said gesturing to a book. They all walked over to the book. It read, "The Power of Light".

Tohru hesitates before touching the book and she peeked in. But she didn't get to see because they all heard a loud slam revealing a very angry Blade.

**So that's the end of it. What did you all think of it? Please review.**


End file.
